Thank You, Shin-chan
by Glassed Loner
Summary: "Sankyū, Shin-chan—karenamu aku bisa seperti ini." Entah mengapa, Shintarō Midorima sendiri tidak merasa demikian./Warn: Mungkin ooc, beberapa oc minor, humor garing yang fail, headcanon absurd, aneh, rada ambigu, dan tidak di-beta./Collab with Authorjelek./An absurd one-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title: "**_Thank You_, Shin-_chan_**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** "_Sankyū_, Shin-_chan_—karenamu aku bisa seperti ini." Entah mengapa, Shintarō Midorima sendiri tidak merasa demikian.

**Main chara(s):** Kazunari Takao, Shintarō Midorima

**Setting:** _Graduation day_

**Warn:** Mungkin tidak sesuai dengan _canon_, mungkin ooc, penggabungan penulisan yang aneh, beberapa oc minor, humor garing yang _fail_, _headcanon absurd_, aneh, rada ambigu, dan tidak di-_beta_.

**Kolaborasi dengan Authorjelek. **(Sumpah, ngakak banget _collab_ sama kamu, L. xD)

* * *

Suasana SMA Shūtoku terlihat sangat meriah musim semi itu. Terdapat banyak siswa-siswi yang bergerombolan ria di depan papan pengumuman—bukan, itu bukan pengumuman tentang hasil lomba maupun majalah dinding, tapi tentang _hasil kelulusan_ mereka dari SMA yang terkenal akan tim basket mereka yang tingkat nasional ini.

Banyak di antara mereka yang mengutuk menteri pendidikan yang telah menetapkan jadwal pengumuman di saat awal-awal musim semi—di mana banyak yang pasti hanya ingin berdiam diri di dalam _kotatsu_ mereka yang hangat ataupun bermalas-malasan saja di rumah—namun tentu saja fokus cerita kita bukanlah pada remaja-remaja yang ingin tahu apakah mereka dapat melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ketingkat yang lebih tinggi—bukan. Yang merupakan fokus _plot_ cerita ini adalah dua sosok, satu adalah mantan _ace_ tim basket Shūtoku, dan satunya lagi merupakan _point guard_ yang menjabat _starting_ sejak kelas satu SMA; keduanya terduduk di bangku taman sekolah mereka—Kazunari Takao dan Shintarō Midorima.

* * *

Shintarō Midorima hanya dapat menghela napasnya yang mulai terlihat mengepul sambil mengeratkan syal hijau tua tipisnya selapis lebih tebal di lehernya saat Kazunari Takao—mantan _Point Guard_ serta _partner_-nya saat masih berada di tim basket Shūtoku—duduk tepat beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya, sebuah cengiran kecil menghiasi wajah _oriental_-nya.

Mau apa dia?

"Kau kedinginan, Shin-_chan_?" Nada yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan terselubung, tapi ia tahu kalau kalimat itu memang sebuah ejekan yang—sampai kapanpun—tidak akan pernah dapat ia ikuti sambil tersenyum ceria layaknya seorang idiot.

(Lagipula, seorang Shintarō Midorima itu terlalu pintar dan dewasa untuk melakukan hal tersebut.)

"Maumu, Takao?" Sungguh, bahkan hingga sampai terjadi Perang Dunia ke-3-pun, ia tetap tidak bisa dapat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh mantan wakil ketua tim basket Shūtoku itu—terlalu _playful _untuknya.

"Hmm… aku hanya bercanda kok—aku pikir itu karena kau kehabisan _lucky item koyo_-mu, mangkanya jadi menggigil." Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong jaket tebalnya dengan santainya.

…tuh, baru saja dibilang—tapi hei, ini bukan salahnya jika ia kedinginan; kau coba saja memakai baju musim dingin Shūtoku, jaket tipis yang selapis, dan syal yang tipis pula di lehermu—di tengah-tengah taman saat hari pertama musim semi selama seharian penuh—baru boleh berkomentar.

Menghela napasnya lagi Shintarō menaikkan salah satu alisnya pada lelaki berambut hitam legam itu—

"Diam, Takao. Dan _lucky item_-ku bukan _koyo_, tapi buku jurnal tulisan bos _mafia_." Dengusnya; merasa dirinya lebih masuk akal daripada yang ada disebelahnya, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua dengan judul "Cara Menghindari Penyakit Menua di Usia Muda Karena Stres Yang Disebabkan Oleh Bawahanmu" lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku jaketnya.

(—tapi tunggu, bukankah itu lebih _absurd_ dan aneh lagi daripada yang sebelumnya? _Koyo_ mungkin lebih masuk akal—saat awal musim semi kita butuh yang panas, bukan?—tapi buku jurnal tulisan bos _mafia_? _Seriously_?)

"Hee, hebat amat dapat barang seperti itu—dapat darimana, Shin—"

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu." Sukses memotong dan menghentikan topik pembicaraan itu secara sepihak—membuat kesunyian sejenak sebelum Kazunari membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku? _Toh_, orang tuaku tidak akan keberatan kok kalau kau yang datang—lagipula, untuk hari terakhir kita sebagai _partner_ sebelum kuliah dan rumahku juga lumayan dekat dari sekolah."

Sepertinya ada yang janggal dari kata-kata lelaki itu, mungkin langsung ia tolak saja—

"Dan kalau enggak salah ibuku membuat sup kacang merahnya kebanyakan hari ini, kayaknya bakalan dikasih ke tetangga sebelah kalau enggak habis nanti…"

—_on second thought_, mungkin tidak apa-apa sekali-kali mengunjungi kediaman Takao. Untung-untung dapat jatah semangkuk—atau mungkin sepuluh?—makanan kesukaannya dari Rin Takao-_san_ selagi dia ada disana.

(Lagipula sayang 'kan kalau makanan seenak itu diberikan saja kepada orang-orang yang tidak paham kenikmatan semangkuk sup kacang merah, bukan?)

"Terserahlah," jawabnya singkat sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan Kazunari sendiri; sebuah seringai kecil tampak di ujung-ujung bibirnya dan tidak terlihat oleh mata kritisnya Shintarō.

(Kau memang sangat licik, Takao; memakai makanan kesukaan Midorima sebagai barang suapannya.)

"Ayo, Shin-_chan_."

"Hn."

* * *

Seperti kata Kazunari, rumahnya memang dekat dengan jarak sekolahnya; hanya jalan kaki 20 meter kekanan dan 30 meter kekiri, mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Takao—jika dibandingkan dengan jarak rumahnya Shintarō yang harus mendaki gunung, bukit dan menuruni lembah; itu versi _lebay_nya, karena porsinya sama bila Kazunari harus mengayuh sepeda bergerobak isi manusia bermassa 79 kg itu tentunya, hingga Kazunari sering _curcol_ "melelahkan" pada lelaki berkacamata itu—tuan rumahnya pun langsung membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku pulang, Bu!"

"…permisi, maaf mengganggu."

Sembari keduanya melepaskan sepatu mereka dan mengenakan sandal rumah, Rin Takao-_san_, ibu Kazunari, muncul dengan sebuah pisau yang lumayan berdarah ditangannya.

(Mengingatkan kau pada sesuatu bukan?)

"Selamat datang, Kazu-_kun_, ibu baru saja mau masak," sahut wanita paruhbaya itu dengan senyuman secerah surya—dikutip dari puisi Hazuki Takao-_san_, ayah Kazunari, saat melamarnya.

"Shintarō-_kun_ juga, ayo cepat masuk, nanti akan tante ambilkan sup kacang merah buatmu."

Yang dipanggil membungkukkan badannya, "maaf mengganggu Anda, Takao-_san_."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Shintarō-_kun_," senyum Rin-_san_, sekarang menghadap kearah anak semata wayangnya, "kalian ke kamar saja, biar ibu bawakan makanan kecilnya keatas."

Kazunari mengangguk, "terima kasih, Bu—ayo Shin-_chan_." sedangkan Shintarō menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak di ruang tamu saja?" Dengan kata lain, _aku ogah-ogahan harus seruangan denganmu, Takao._

Kazunari menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan menghadap kebelakang kearah Shintarō.

"Memangnya kenapa? 'Kan yang punya rumah adalah orang tuaku jadi terserah ibuku kalau kita mau di ruang tamu atau di dapur." menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "kau ada masalah dengan hal itu, Shin-_chan_?" Shintarō menggeleng.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa harus _di kamarmu_, Takao." menambahkan seringaian pada sosok seorang Kazunari Takao.

"Tidak ada alasan apapun kok, Shin-_chan_."

Rin-_san_ tersenyum lagi, senang melihat Kazu-_kun_ tercintanya terlihat senang mempermainkan Shintarō-_kun_ dengan kata-katanya.

_Pasti dengan ini caranya mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka—melaui permainan verbal._ pikirnya, masih tersenyum lebar.

(Ya, mungkin sekarang kita tahu darimana Takao mendapatkan sisi _playful_-nya—yang pasti bukan dari ayahnya.)

"Ibu ke dapur dulu ya, selamat **bersenang-senang** anak-anak." Meninggalkan kedua lelaki lulusan SMA Shūtoku sendirian di lorong rumah sederhana itu.

* * *

Ketika pintu itu ditutup membatasi ruang, dunia serasa milik mereka berdua saja. Abaikan diksinya; namun selain sekarang mereka ada di ruang berluas pas-pasan sehingga tubuh Shintarō sedikit sesak karena "kebesaran" badannya, dan Kazunari menambahi jumlah molekul di sana, menjadi gangguan tersendiri.

Oke, bukannya itu kamar Kazunari? Kenapa yang mengganggu malah si tuan rumah? Sudahlah abaikan—lagi.

"Jadi, apa motifmu mengundangku ke sini sebenarnya, Takao?" Shintarō mencoba menegaskan diri, sambil mencoba membuat hijau menjadi warna yang galak.

(Tapi, semua orang tahu kalau warna hijau tidak akan pernah menjadi warna yang galak—itu pekerjaannya warna merah dan hitam.)

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, Kazunari hanya tersenyum—salah, _menyeringai_—kecil, terduduk di ujung tempat tidurnya sambil melepaskan jaket dan syal yang ia kenakan—hanya karena udara di kamar itu sudah mulai memanas, oke?

"Takao, apa yang kaulakukan?" Suaranya tegas—menutupi _salting_, sedikit terkejut akan perlakuan Kazunari yang dengan seduktif—coret, tiba-tiba melepas penutup tubuhnya.

(Kalau begini, Midorima bisa batal puasanya—eh, maksudnya ikutan panas juga.)

"Memang kenapa, Shin-_chan_? Ini 'kan kamarku, malas 'kan memakai setelan lengkap?" Dan seringainya melebar—setidaknya itu menurut penglihatannya Shintarō.

Aduh, Shintarō bisa tambah panas nih. Apalagi melihat Kazunari mulai menanggalkan kancing-kancing bajunya bagaikan anak-anak lulus SMA siap tawuran.

(Oke, abaikan diksi _absurd_ barusan.)

Tapi ada sisi ambigu lah kalau sambil melihat Kazunari tersenyum lalu mendekati Shintarō perlahan dan terasa seksi.

(Entah mengapa, suhu dalam ruangan itu semakin memanas—membuat Midorima mulai sedikit berkeringat—atau itu sebenarnya hanya perasaannya saja?)

Lelaki berambut hijau itu hanya terdiam, seperti koneksi antara otak dan refleksnya terputus tiba-tiba sejak melihat Kazunari dalam kondisi yang seperti...itu.

Senyum Kazunari berubah menjadi seringai lagi, dan jarak antara mereka berdua semakin mengecil—tangannya berada di ujung kemeja putih yang ia kenakan; membuat koneksi otak Shintarō semakin _lemot_, dan secara murni refleks—yang ia asah karena sering dikejar-kejar _fan-girls_-nya yang _lumayan_ jumlahnya—mundur selangkah-dua langkah dari posisi awalnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa, Takao?" suaranya sedikit memekik di akhir kalimat, menandakan ketidaknyamanannya, "tiba-tiba melepas baju seperti itu—apa kau gila?"

(Sepertinya pikiran rasional Midorima sedang berkabut—karena Takao sendiri punya alasan yang konkrit untuk melepas bajunya secara "tiba-tiba" di kamar_nya_.)

"Shin-_chan_,"

Tangannya memojokkan Shintarō ke arah ranjangnya.

"Kau tahu? Tiga tahun bersamamu, aku merasa berterimakasih—sangat berterimakasih malahan—Shin-_chan_. Aku senang."

Senyumnya yang terukir setengah seringai seksi-setengah lembut itu serasa ikut menyudutkan Shintarō.

Aduh—bakat puitis Kazunari menurun dari ayahnya, ya?

(Kalau 'tak mau dusta, Midorima bisa merasakan gombalan(?) Takao itu sedikit demi sedikit meluluhkannya.)

"Ma–maksudmu?"

Aduh, si _Tsundere_ gagap.

"Aduh, Shin-_chan_, aku tahu kau pintar membaca orang, lho."

Kemeja putih itu semakin membuka ke bawah, memperlihatkan makin banyak dari bagian tubuhnya.

(_Anjir_, Midorima saja berganti baju di depannya tidak dengan seenaknya memamerkan tubuhnya; namun berbalik badan terlebih dahulu dengan rasa sedikit malu.)

"Takao, kancingmu long—"

"Sengaja kulonggarkan, bukan?"

Shintarō ingin bunuh diri karena malu. **Sekarang**. **Juga**.

(Apalagi sekarang jari Takao menunjuk-nunjuk bagian bawahnya dengan ambigu; Midorima 'tak mengerti lagi apa yang dialaminya sekarang saat kelulusan.)

"Kau tidak bisa lihat, Shin-chan? _Ini_."

Shintarō meneguk ludahnya terpaku.

Terlihat didepannya, pemandangan perut terbentuk seksi menggiurkan—setidaknya bagi para gadis—dan otot-ototnya membentuk 6 kotak yang biasa kita sebut… _Six pack_.

"Terima kasih, Shin-_chan_. Selama ini mengayuh gerobak untukmu ternyata ada balasannya juga~" (Tambah _emot lope_ kalau bisa diketik.)

Sudah dibilang 'kan, Shintarō 'tak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi padanya?

* * *

**_Fin_ dengan _absurd_… dan ambigunya.**

* * *

**Glassed Loner:** Salam kenal, _minna-san_. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku membuat _fanfic_ diluar _fandom_ utamaku setelah sekian lama—lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu mendalami fandom KNB (baru nonton _anime_-nya saja. xD#bilangsajanekat #plak), jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan _canon_—ini hanya semata-mata untuk mengeluarkan _headcanon_-ku dan Authorjelek (yang _absurd_) saja kok. xD Mungkin aku juga akan membuat _fanfic parody_—yang juga berdasarkan pemikiran aneh nan _absurd_-ku dan Authorjelek, lagi—tapi takutnya Midorima malah jadi ooc nantinya… -w-; Err _anyway_, _review_ macam apapun akan aku—lebih tepatnya kami—terima—_thank you in advance_. :D (Maaf kalau kepanjangan A/N-nya. *bow*)

**Sillo/Authorjelek:** numpang eksis; bubay. /GAK/ Saya berdoa aja semoga ambigunya bisa jadi snack buat kalian, barangkali ini lumayan menghibur.

_Have a nice day_.

_Sign_, G L. [Jakarta, 04.02.2014]


End file.
